


sommerwind

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Summer Fragment [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Kaminaga kukuh seharusnya Miyoshi menjadi seorang koordinator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SERIES LAGIIIII bareng Aliceeeeee XDD Selamat membaca! 
> 
> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> Summer Fragment Series © Alice to Suki 
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

****

**i.**

Miyoshi tahu Kaminaga bisa menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala, tapi ia tidak mengantisipasi kalau _Kaminaga yang keras kepala_ itu bisa berduplikat lebih banyak, lebih menyebalkan, dan lebih sulit untuk tidak mengekorinya ke mana pun ia pergi.  

“Nah, begini Miyoshi …”

“Penolakan kelima, Kaminaga. Bicara sekali lagi, atau menawarkan hal yang sama sekali lagi, cari bantuan orang lain soal tugas bahasa Jerman-mu itu.”

“Ayolaaaah.” Kaminaga protes, menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke arah meja Miyoshi, mendengus sebal, lalu duduk dengan posisi membelakangi dan kedua lengan di atas lintang tipis sandaran kursi. Istirahat lima menit lagi usai, sepertinya, tapi Kaminaga tidak ingin sedikit pun melewatkan obrolan _penting_ ini. “Kau bisa jadi koordinator yang baik.”

“Cih, kau saja yang terlalu idealis,”

“Mengaca sana, astaga,”

“Dengan senang hati, makanya aku tolak.”

“Tapi, Miyoshi… ” Bahkan pemuda itu tidak meliriknya. Kaminaga keki, terpaksa menarik buku di hadapan Miyoshi dan berusaha tidak menciut ketika ia diberi delikan tajam. “Tidak ada orang lain yang cocok dengan posisi ini. Hanya kau—dan aku serius.”

Jari telunjuk terangkat, menuding telak pucuk hidung Kaminaga. “Aku tahu kau mengutip kata-kata itu dari ketua pelaksanamu, dasar bodoh. Jadi, tidak. Ini penolakan keenam.”

“Berapa kubilang aku ini serius, Miyoshi,” kilah Kminaga, kemudian memberikan penekanan pada tiap suku katanya. “Posisi koordinator acara cocok untukmu. _Sangat. Cocok. Untukmu_.”

Miyoshi memicingkan mata.

“Dan jangan pakai alasan kau sibuk. Maksudku, setiap orang punya porsi sibuk masing-masing, tapi ini—oh, Miyoshi, ini acara pentas seni sekolah kita yang terakhir sebelum kelulusan. Cuma terjadi sekali dalam tiga tahun di masa sekolahmu.”

“Masih ada acara kampus nanti.”

“Itu kalau kau ikut kepanitiaan di dalamnya. Kau ini kan orangnya egois.”

“Penolakan ketu—”

“Aku belum kasih tawaran lagi!” Sela Kaminaga panik, tepat ketika bel masuk berdering dan kelas mulai ramai. Kaminaga berdecak, ragu apakah obrolan yang sama akan terulang lagi untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Meskipun ia bisa saja mendatangi rumah Miyoshi kapan pun ia mau, merecokinya dengan hal yang sama sebelum batas surat keputusan panitia acara pensi diumumkan. Hanya saja, Kaminaga harus menanggung akibatnya dengan sikap sebalnya Miyoshi nanti, atau ancaman serupa mengenai mencari bantuan orang lain untuk tugas bahasa Jerman, atau paling parahnya menjadikan Kaminaga objek yang tidak diinginkan dalam teritori rumah Miyoshi. Tidak, tidak, yang terakhir itu berbahaya. Kesempatan mencicipi cokelat panas di musim dingin akan lenyap dalam sekejap.

Keputusan terakhir—dan dengan perasaan pasrah yang amat sangat menyedihkan, bagi Kaminaga—selembar kertas berisi pernyataan kesediaan menjadi posisi koordinator meluncur pelan di permukaan meja Miyoshi, tipis nyaris tertiup angin karena jendela kelas samping mereka, dan Kaminaga terpaksa nyengir getir ketika delikkan tajam kembali diarahkan untuknya.

Kaminaga berusaha menghindari penyataan _‘ini penolakan kedelapan, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya’_ dari bibir Miyoshi, karena itu ia segera menambahkan. “Aku harap kertas ini kembali, dalam keadaan utuh dan jangan dibakar.” Ups, ia salah bicara. Lihat bagaimana sepasang alis Miyoshi menukik tajam. “Ayolah Miyoshi, apa salahnya sih berjuang bersamaku sebelum kelulusan?”

Seharusnya Kaminaga bernapas lega karena Miyoshi tidak merobek kertasnya langsung di tempat.

* * *

 

Kaminaga tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya ingin melompat setinggi mungkin; rapat pertama tidak jadi diadakan pada hari Sabtu minggu sekarang, atau lembar pernyataan koordinator atas nama Miyoshi baru saja diterima oleh Sakuma-sensei di ruang OSIS sore ini; ia memilih keduanya. Semula Hatano, salah satu anggota divisi logistik, mengerutkan kening curiga dan berkata apa yang telah dilakukan Kaminaga sampai Miyoshi mau mengembalikan lembar pernyataan atas namanya sendiri. Kaminaga meringis kecil, rasanya bodoh kalau ia sampai harus berbohong jika kenyataannya, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Oh, jelas ia berusaha menyingkirkan kesimpulan mungkin saja Miyoshi bosan dengan rentetan ajakannya dan akhirnya menyerah, meski mungkin itu alasan yang lebih logis.

“Jangan tanya,” ujar Miyoshi lebih dulu, melewati Kaminaga di ambang pintu gerbang sekolah dan mengabaikan bagaimana cengir pemuda itu yang semakin di penghujung hari semakin lebar saja. “Kalau sampai aku menemukan anggota bermasalah di divisiku, kau orang pertama yang akan aku salahkan, Kaminaga.”

“Hei!” Kaminaga berjengit. “Itu tidak ada dalam peraturan!”

“Dan jangan protes,”

“Kau—” _Yeah, menyebalkan_ , tapi gagal diucapkan karena Kaminaga tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Terlebih karena Miyoshi sudah mengambil posisi koordinator. “Oke, mungkin kita akan sering kerja sama. Kau tahu, acara dan dokumentasi tidak bisa dipisahkan.”

Satu kaki Miyoshi nyaris menginjak kakinya, Kaminaga berhasil berkelit. “ Rapat pertama belum dimulai dan bicaramu itu sudah melantur ke mana-mana,”

“Sori,” sahut Kaminaga, lugas. “Tapi biar kutebak, kau pasti sudah menemukan konsep?”

Dengusan jengah. “Itu bahasan rapat pertama, Kaminaga. Berhenti bertanya.”

“Sedikit saja?”

“Masih ada waktu untuk kembali dan menarik lembaran tadi di ruangan Sakuma-sensei,”

“Oh, pilihan buruk.”

“Urusi saja divisimu itu sana,”

“Aku menunggu perintah, bukan yang memberikan.”

“Alasan.”

Kaminaga mengabaikan. “Ada waktu sekarang?”

“Waktuku mulai berkurang, jadi koordinator itu tidak mudah.”

“Yah, aku tahu.” Bahu mengedik tak acuh. “Tapi kau tidak ingin menolak ramen gratis, kan?”

“Tambah gelas jumbo _cappuccino_ di kedai kopi dekat stasiun.”

“Astaga.”


	2. Chapter 2

**ii**

_Post it_ - _post it_ itu memiliki bentuk yang sedikit aneh, agak esentrik dan terkadang feminim, dan menumpuk di sudut meja belajarnya dengan janggal. Miyoshi tidak mencap dirinya sebagai orang pelupa, tidak meragukan daya ingatnya, dan ia selalu menuliskan hal-hal penting selama berjalannya rapat di sebuah buku catatan kecil berasampul kulit cokelat-marun.

Akan tetapi, Kaminaga kukuh memberikannya semua _post it_ itu. Sebagai jaga-jaga, katanya, dan penyemangat karena bentuknya tidak monoton. Awalnya berbentuk boneka _daruma_ jadi Miyoshi tidak mempermasalahkan. Kemudian bentuk palet cat air dan beberapa warna pokok, berlanjut dengan kepala _teru_ - _teru bozu_ , bentuk abstrak semangkuk _udon_ , dan terakhir Kaminaga menyelipkan lembaran _post_ _it_ baru sepatu _skating_ di saku kecil tas selempangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Miyoshi usai rapat khusus di hari Sabtu minggu terakhir bulan Mei dan seluruh panitia diminta untuk survei ke aula besar yang akan digunakan saat acara malam puncak.  

“Uangmu habis sia-sia karena _post it_.” Lama-lama Miyoshi sebal juga, ia tidak butuh _post it_. “Aku juga tidak menggunakanannya,”

Tombol bidikan kamera tidak jadi Kaminaga tekan, ia beringsut lebih dekat dan berhenti di samping Miyoshi. Pemuda itu sibuk mencatat beberapa hal di buku catatan kecilnya, seperti membayangkan bagaimana acara pentas akan berkangsung dan deretan nama-nama _band indie_ memenuhi benaknya.

“Itu berguna, lho,” bisik Kaminaga, mengangkat kamera untuk membidik sudut atas aula. “Siapa tahu kau ingin menghias dinding kamar dengan kertas-kertas lucu.”

“Itu masalahnya,” potong Miyoshi, menusuk pinggang Kaminaga dengan ujung bolpoin. Kaminaga mengaduh sakit. “Yang ada tulisanku tidak kelihatan, bodoh. Warna dan gambarnya terlalu jelas,”

“ _Well_ , aku harus beli yang polos, kalau begitu?”

“Kau ini apa sih, _shopaholic post it_?” Lagi-lagi tusukan di pinggang, Kaminaga nyaris terjungkal saat seorang panitia tidak sengaja melepaskan gulungan meteran dan membentur belakang kakinya. _Damn_ , pasti divisi logistik atau dekorasi.  

“Hanya ingin memberi semangat,”

Gerakan bolpoin Miyoshi berhenti, ia mendongak sembari melirik Kaminaga lewat sudut matanya. “Coba ulangi,”

“Yah, kau sendiri yang bilang jadi koordinator itu tidak mudah,” katanya, menggaruk tengkuk dengan kikuk. “Jadi aku pikir hal-hal kecil seperti itu terkadang bisa diperlukan.”

 _Panitia kumpul sebentar,_ teriakan ketua pelaksana menggema. Miyoshi sempat kehilangan fokus, tidak sadar begitu beberapa orang melewatinya terburu-buru untuk sampai di titik tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Kaminaga mengulas cengiran tipis, namun tidak melanjutkan dan berjalan mengikuti arus langkah kaki panitia lain. Catatan di bukunya jadi tidak tentu dan untuk sesaat kemudian, Miyoshi lupa ia ingin menuliskan apa.     

* * *

 

“Progres dari divisi acara untuk saat ini ada pada bagian _rundown_.” Miyoshi melirik Amari, rekan sesama anggotanya untuk menekan tombol di _keyboard_ dan _slide_ di layar laptop untuk presentasi berpindah ke berikutnya. Tiga kotak tabel terpampang dengan jelas, lengkap bersama angka jam dari dimulainya acara dan apa yang terjadi pada saat itu. “Aku sengaja membaginya ke dalam tiga keadaan. Yang pertama saat _gate_ dan penjualan tiket di tempat dibuka, terus terang saja, ini saat-saat membosankan. Pagi biasanya belum terlalu ramai pengunjung jadi aku sengaja meletakkan beberapa pertunjukan klasik. Terlebih, panggung musik belum terlalu ramai dan pengunjung mungkin akan lebih dulu melihat stan-stan.”

Beberapa kepala mengangguk paham ketika Miyoshi mengedarkan pandangan. Sedangkan beberapa di antaranya mencatat cepat poin-poin penting yang baru saja ia katakan. Selebihnya, ruangan rapat terasa begitu hening tetapi dalam fokus yang tinggi pada saat bersamaan.

“Menjelang siang hari, keadaan mulai ramai. Aku meletakkan _band_ - _band_ sekolah dan pertunjukan drama. Juga audisi-audisi seperti _fashion show_ yang diminta oleh ketua pelaksana. Di sisi lain, beberapa anggotaku akan sibuk mengurusi datangnya _band guest star_ dan sebagiannya lagi sibuk mengawasi jalannya acara.” Miyoshi berdeham sejenak, lalu, “Sampai sini, apa ada pertanyaan?”

Dua tangan terangkat, Miyoshi mengangguk ke arah paling dekat. “Kau sudah menentukan drama apa saja yang akan ditampilkan nanti?”

“Sejauh ini, ada tiga kelas yang menyanggupi, dan salah satunya _guest star_. Dua drama musikal, satu drama pantonim, dan satunya lagi kabaret. Kalau ada rekomendasi atau kelas yang ingin daftar, masih aku perbolehkan.” Jawabannya mendapat anggukan setuju. “Yang lain?”

Satu tangan terakhir terangkat, Miyoshi kembali mengangguk.

“ _Guest star_ yang akan mengisi acara malam nanti?”

“Untuk yang satu itu,” jelas Miyoshi, menunjuk kotak tabel terakhir. “Masih dibicarakan oleh divisi kami. Kalian jelas tahu tema pensi ini musim panas dan sengaja dibentuk seperti festival, jadi aku perlu panggung musik yang menginterpretasikan itu semua. Karena itu, di akhir acara nanti, sekaligus sebagai penutupan, pertunjukan kembang api besar-besaran akan dilakukan. Untuk tempat _hanabi_ sendiri, masih belum dipikirkan, tapi kemungkinan besar di tempat terbuka yang luas. Dan lapangan luar salah satunya.”

Penjelasan Miyoshi selesai sampai di sana, ia mengajukan kembali sesi pertanyaan dan banyak di antaranya hanya memberi saran untuk tugas-tugas yang belum diselesaikan.

“Oh satu hal lagi,” ujarnya sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri presentasi. “Acara akan sangat ramai jadi aku minta divisi dokerasi dan dokumentasi—khususnya yang memegang kamera—untuk memotret beberapa spot yang strategis.” Ia lekas menangkap mata Kaminaga, yang langsung memberinya senyum jenaka dan ibu jari yang terangkat.

* * *

 

“Aku tahu isi kepalamu itu. Dan kau tahu mengundang Maroon 5 atau Coldplay jelas hal yang mustahil, Kaminaga.”

“Aku tidak minta yang aslinya,” tandas Kaminaga jengah, berguling ke kanan di atas tempat tidur Miyoshi dan tidak sengaja membentur punggung si pemilik rumah dengan keningnya. “ _Well_ , kau tahu, banyak kanal _youtube_ dan mereka meng- _cover_ lagu dengan bagus. Bahkan sampai punya nama fans sendiri dan sengaja diundang di acara-acara tertentu.”

“Intinya, kau mencari _band_ dengan aliran musik yang sama.”

Kekehan samar. “Yah, tidak salah juga, sih.” Ia kembali berguling, lalu mendongak ketika Miyoshi berdiri dan beringsut menuju pintu. “Mau ke mana?”

“Manajer salah satu _guest star_ menelepon,” tanggap Miyoshi, ponsel bergetar berada dalam genggaman. “Kaminaga, cepat catat titik  spot yang akan diambil divisi dokumentasi nanti. Aku perlu buat jalur yang harus dilalui _guest star_.” Ia menghilang di balik pintu, tetapi kembali muncul kurang dari dua detik. “Lakukan, sekarang. Jangan menempeli meja belajarku dengan _post it_ aneh itu.”

Bukan Kaminaga namanya kalau mudah menurut sebelum Miyoshi memberinya teguran sebanyak tiga kali. Ia memang berniat menempel _post it_ - _post it_ itu secara _random_ , ditempel di mana saja dalam keadaan kosong tapi Kaminaga mengurungkan. Bolpoin yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Miyoshi terlihat menggiurkan, ia meraihnya geli sembari lekas berdiri lalu berderap menuju meja belajar. Miyoshi tidak bohong soal _post it_ yang memang sengaja tidak dipakai, tapi sedikit lega juga karena benda-benda itu tidak berakhir di tong sampah. _Daruma_ terlihat konyol, bukan karena bentuk _post it_ -nya, tapi membayangkan kertas kecil itu menempel manis di meja belajar Miyoshi yang membuatnya geli. Dan Kaminaga mana mau menghilangkan kesempatan itu, meski ia tahu Miyoshi akan segera melepas dan meremasnya, meski ia tahu Miyoshi hanya akan membalasnya dengan cibiran sebal dan rentetan protes bernada sarkastik.

Dan _Daruma_ pun berkata :

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**iii**

Seolah tidak ada kata libur dalam kamus dan agenda kalendernya.

Setiap akhir pekan kalau lolos dari jadwal rapat, Kaminaga sengaja menawarkan diri untuk menemani Miyoshi dan bertemu dengan manajer bersama salah satu anggota _band guest star_ dan membicarakan perihal kesepakatan termasuk persetujuan di antara kedua belah pihak. Kaminaga tidak ikut bicara, sengaja, ia lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di meja lain kafe yang terletak di dekat stasiun Harajuku dan mengamati diam-diam bagaimana Miyoshi menghadapi orang-orang berbeda tiap akhir pekan dalam kurun waktu dua minggu ini.

Pasta keju dan secangkir teh kamomilnya sudah lama kandas, namun obrolan Miyoshi dan si manajer tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai dengan cepat. Kaminaga menarik napas bosan, sedikit menyesal kenapa juga ia mau menemani Miyoshi kalau ia sendiri pun hanya dijadikan cicak di dinding. Kameranya tergeletak bisu di samping tas selempang, tak ada niatan untuk mengambil potret di dalam kafe, sekalipun interiornya terlihat lumayan unik dan gaya _vintage_ sekali. Merenung sejenak, Kaminaga akhirnya berdiri, meraih kamera dan tas selempangnya, kemudian berderap menuju konter kasir. Ia sengaja meninggalkan pesan lewat ponsel pada Miyoshi kalau ia akan keluar sebentar menghidurp udara.       

Harajuku di mata Kaminaga adalah inspirasi, terkadang. Lain dengan Tokyo dan segala hiruk-pikuk metropolitan setiap harinya, Harajuku terlihat jauh lebih eksentrik. Berbeda dengan caranya sendiri dan itu unik. Kaminaga tidak akan terkejut dengan lalu-lalang gadis-gadis berpakaian Lolita; _gothic_ , _victorian era_ , bahkan bertumpuk-tumpuk warna dan potongan rambut yang tidak biasa di musim panas seperti ini. Terus terang saja, kameranya akan sulit diam ketika ia dihadapkan dengan keramaian sudut-sudut jalan seperti Harajuku.

Rombongan gadis berpakaian renda dan topi-topi besar melewatinya, membentuk garis panjang ketika punggung kecil mereka memenuhi fokus Kaminaga. Ia mengangkat kamera yang telah dinyalakan dan dilepas penutup lensanya, mengarahkan tepat pada mereka, setelah itu menekan tombol _shutter_. Kaminaga tidak memiliki _fetish_ terhadap punggung, tapi memotret punggung orang-orang belatarkan jejeran bangunan dan bentangan langit luas adalah favoritnya.

Sisa-sisa perjalanan saat itu penuh dengan situasi yang mungkin luput dari pandangan orang kebanyakan. Seperti sebuah toko buku tua yang terisolir, jauh dari keramaian ketika Kaminaga menelusuri gang-gang lebih dalam. Atau toko antik yang menjual benda-benda etnik, yang kaca dan etalase depannya penuh dengan gantungan _dram catcher_ berwarna hijau toska. Bahkan sebuah _base camp_ yang kebetulan dilewatinya dan penuh dengan manusia ber- _cosplay_ karakter _anime_ yang jelas diketahuinya dengan baik.

Waktu senggangnya terputus ketika ponsel Kaminaga bergetar dan notifikasi pesan dari Miyoshi baru saja masuk. Nihil basa-basi, Miyoshi memberinya pilihan apakah mereka akan pulang berpisah atau tur seorang Kaminaga segera berakhir. Kaminaga terkekeh dalam hati, mengetik pesan balasan saat ia dengan sengaja berhenti di sebuah penjual krepes sebelum benar-benar berhenti di kafe pertama yang ia kunjungi.

“Matamu seperti panda.”

“Tidak butuh komentarmu,” sunggut Miyoshi, menerima begitu saja krepes beraroma vanila yang diuluarkan Kaminaga. “Manajer yang satu ini agak ribet, bicaranya juga bertele-tele dan membuang waktu saja.”

“Tapi jadi, kan?”

“Apanya?”

“Mengisi acara kita nanti.”

“Sayangnya, ya.”Apakah itu semacam gerutuan? Kaminaga pikir itu seperti bukan Miyoshi sekali. “Kau sendiri, apa yang kau dapat?”

“Beberapa dekorasi yang bagus untuk dipakai nanti, mungkin. Contohnya tinggal aku berikan pada Jitsui, dia yang akan memutuskan.”

Miyoshi menggigit krepes dengan pelan tapi dikunyahnya terburu-buru, langkah seirama mereka tidak cepat namun tidak juga lambat. Bergabung bersama padat khalayak umum menuju stasiun yang akan membawanya kembali ke Tokyo. Sejenak Kaminaga tahu Miyoshi kepanasan begitu menjejak keluar dari kafe, terlepas dari dinginnya AC dan sinar matahari langsung menyengat kulitnya. Padahal sudah memakai kaus yang tipis berlengan pendek dipadu dengan _vest_ biru dongker, tidak jauh dengan gaya pakaian Kaminaga, namun suhu udara rupanya pantang menyerah.

Tepat ketika mereka berhenti di pemberhentian lampu merah, Kaminaga cepat-cepat menguyak tas, sengaja menarik topi _yankees_ abu dan menaruhnya di puncak kepala Miyoshi tanpa tedeng aling-aling sampai kepala pemuda itu terantuk sesaat.

“Kalau kepanasan bilang saja,” sahut Miyoshi, tidak protes dan mulai berjalan saat lampu hijau pejalan kaki menyala. “Nanti aku lepas.”

“Aku memegang prinsip _sedia payung sebelum hujan_.” Topi lainnya berwarna hitam kembali muncul dari dalam tas Kaminaga, terpasang rapi menutupi puncak kepalanya sendiri. “Jadi tidak perlu.”

* * *

 

Empat belas hari menjelang acara pentas seni sekolah, berbagai macam rapat tiga kali lebih sering diadakan dan Kaminaga nyaris tidak memiliki waktu senggang usai pelajaran terakhir. Waktu belajarnya memang tidak terganggu, tapi kesibukannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat bahkan untuk akhir pekan sekali pun. Mengeluh juga tidak ada artinya. Dan nyaris tidak bisa dilakukan karena tertimbun berbagai macam catatan ditambah tugas untuk berlangsungnya acara nanti.

“Bagaimana keadaan spot dokumentasi?” tanya Jitsui suatu siang, saat rapat divisi berjalan dan satu setengah jam sebelum rapat khusus dimulai. “Kaminaga?”

“Hm?” Kaminaga mendongak, mengabaikan catatan kecil sejenak dan nyengir sedikit merasa bersalah begitu koordinator divisinya memandang tajam. “Maksudku, aman. Aku akan melakukan pengecekan rutin. Selesai rapat, satu minggu dan sehari mendekati hari H, juga beberapa jam sebelum _open gate_ pada hari H.”

“Ada perubahan?”

“Sejauh ini, belum.”

“Kau sudah dapat daftar _guest star_ yang akan hadir?”

“Daftar?” Kening mengernyit. “Yang mana?”

“Oh, berarti aku yang lupa, sialan.” Jitsui mendengus, meraih map berisi berkas coretan konsep dekorasinya yang berserakan bersama kaleng-kaleng cat kosong, melupakan sebentar kebisingan gudang khusus yang disediakan untuk membuat dekorasi dan segala lampion yang akan ditampilkan saat acara, lalu menarik selembar kertas kecil yang sudah dikopi. “Miyoshi baru saja memberikan ini kemarin. Kemungkinan besar aka nada perubahan, tapi tidak terlalu memengaruhi _shift_ nanti, sepertinya.”

Kertas berpindah tangan, Kaminaga berusaha tidak mengacuhkan tatapan ganjil yang diarahkan Jitsui untuknya. “Apa?” tanyanya.

“Miyoshi tidak beritahu ini?”

“Dia lupa, mungkin. Di kelas saja jarang ngobrol denganku, apa posisi koordinator sesibuk itu?”

Kaleng cat kosong terlempar dan nyaris mengenai sisi kanan pipinya, Kaminaga berhasil menghindar. O-oh, ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya jangan dikatakan.

“Sori,” cicit Kaminaga. “ Harusnya aku tahu jangan tanya.”

Obrolan bersama Jitsui tidak berlangsung lama, mirip seperti frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Miyoshi akhir-akhir ini. Ia jarang mampir ke rumah Miyoshi seperti biasanya, jarang juga saling mentraktir _ramen_ gratis di kedai langganan, apalagi sekadar berkelakar soal _post it_ yang bentuknya konyol. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang mengganjal dalam benak Kaminaga, ia tidak menemukan raut yang serupa pada anggota-anggota divisnya seperti yang terlukis jelas di wajah Miyoshi. Bukan bermaksud membandingkan atau ia lupa bagaimana sibuknya sebagai koordinator itu, hanya saja, oke, itu sedikit aneh. Mendapati bagaimana anggota divisi acara terlihat lebih sedikit _bebas_ dibandingkan Miyoshi sendiri.

_Well_ , ia tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa Miyoshi selama ini bekerja seorang diri, bukan?


	4. Chapter 4

**iv**

“Miyoshi sudah selesai be—”

Kaminaga spontan berhenti, mengutuk dalam hati karena ia menggeser pintu kelas terlalu keras dan serampangan. Dugaannya tidak sampai pada titik di mana ia menemukan Miyoshi terlelap di meja belakang kelas yang sepi, menimbunkan diri bersama kertas yang berserakan, bolpoin dan stabilo berwarna-warni di dekat bulu matanya, atau tempelan _post it_ pemberiannya yang mengintip di baik sela-sela buku catatan kecil. Kaminaga menggeleng pelan, mendengus geli, dan sengaja mengambil kursi dengan posisi membelakangi kemudian menumpukan kedua lengan di atas meja Miyoshi dengan dagu tenggelam di antaranya.

Menganggu orang tidur bukan keahliannya, tapi Kaminaga gatal kalau ia tak memainkan poni Miyoshi yang jatuh. Atau menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang tidak terhalang lengan, atau juga pucuk hidung seperti anak kucing. Ia tidak ingin Miyoshi terbangun terus marah-marah tidak jelas tapi harapannya terlambat begitu pergerakan singkat dari pemuda itu muncul, mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali, dan mata mereka bertemu di sekon selanjutnya.

“Hai,” bisik Kaminaga jail, nada suaranya melembut. “Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?”

“Seperti gunung,”

Tawa Kaminaga mengudara renyah, renyah sekali. “Yeah, kau benar. Tapi aku yakin acaranya akan sukses.”

“Begitu?”

“Hu-um.”

“Jangan menaruh ekspetasi tinggi.”

“Ish, pesimis dengan acara sendiri, menyedihkan.” Sebelah tangan Miyoshi berhasil menepuk kepalanya keras, Kaminaga mengaduh sakit namun tidak membalas. Pukulan Miyoshi tadi juga tidak terlalu keras, barangkali masih linglung dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang berusaha ia kumpulkan. “Omong-omong, kau dan anggota divisimu baik-baik saja?”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu?”

“Cuma penasaran.”

“Itu urusan divisiku, jangan ikut campur.”

Kaminaga tertegun, statis bahkan untuk jemari-jemarinya sendiri dan tidak jadi menarik beberapa helai rambut Miyoshi yang jatuh menutupi kening. Tertegun ketika ia mendapati kegusaran dalam nada suara Miyoshi, termasuk kata-katanya yang agak tajam. Ia tahu Miyoshi tipikal orang yang berbicara dengan sarkastik, tapi dia juga orang dengan penuh pertimbangan dan kehati-hatian dalam memilih kata-kata. Namun untuk yang satu ini, Kaminaga tak bisa untuk tidak merasa terkejut.

“Sori,” gumam Miyoshi kemudian. “Aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakannya.”

“Terjadi sesuatu?”

“Kaminaga—”

“Yap, oke. Tapi perkiraanku bilang, kau hanya ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri, Miyoshi. Bahkan untuk anggota divisimu sendiri, kau sulit percaya pada mereka.”

Hening itu mampir tanpa permisi. Miyoshi tidak membantah, tidak menanggapi, atau memprotes tuduhan Kaminaga untuknya. Tangan Miyoshi terkepal, buku-buku jari menonjol beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembari rileks dan Kaminaga cukup mengerti bahwa protes dalam bentuk apa pun yang akan dilontarkan Miyoshi, pernyataannya tadi memang sepenuhnya benar.

“Dan aku benar,” tekan Kaminaga sekali lagi, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Miyoshi, aku tidak memintamu untuk jadi seorang koordinator dengan sifat individualism terlalu tinggi.” Masih tidak ada bantahan, Kaminaga memberanikan diri bermain jari di atas buku jemari Miyoshi layaknya pemain piano. “Kalau seperti ini terus, yang ada kau malah lelah sendiri.”

“Seingatku, Kaminaga, _aku_ lah koordinator di sini. Bukan kau.”

“Nah! Itu coba lihat! Kau egois, jangankan padaku atau anggota divisimu, tapi juga untuk dirimu sendiri.”

Decakan keras. “Kau yang menyeretku dalam hal ini.”

“Baiklah, yang itu kau benar. Tapi kau juga harus sadar esensi dibentuknya kepanitiaan acara sekolah. Kita ini semua tim, Miyoshi. Bukan bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Lelah bersama, sukses juga bersama.”

“Kau mengatakannya seperti iklan di televise saja.”

“Demi Tuhan, aku serius,” erang Kaminaga, mengusap wajah frustasi dan berpikir keras bagian mana dari perkataannya yang terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk pemahaman Miyoshi. “Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Miyoshi. Acara sebentar lagi dan berhentilah bersikap egois. Kau menyebalkan.”

“Kalau kau tidak tahan, lebih baik keluar.”

“Dengar Miyoshi—”  

“Keluar.”

“Tapi—”

“Keluar.”

“ _Fine!_ ” Derak kursi Kaminaga berbunyi keras ketika ia berdiri, berdecak keras, setelah itu berderap dengan langkah sengaja dihentak. “Sekadar pengingat, tuan koordinator yang hebat, acara pentas seni tujuh hari dari sekarang dan kalau kau masih seperti ini, yang ada kau hanya merasa kelelahan tanpa menikmati acara.”

“Berisik. Keluar sana.”

* * *

 

Ketakutan itu seumpama rayap pemakan kayu dan bertambah parah ketika terjadi secara nyata. Tiga hari menjelang acara pentas seni, Kaminaga dikejutkan dengan notifikasi pesan dari Amari dan mengatakan bahwa Miyoshi nyaris koleps ketika rapat divisi acara berlangsung. Seolah tidak puas dengan panik yang menyerang, begitu Kaminaga sampai di ruang rapat, keadaan Miyoshi jauh lebih memprihatinkan daripada dugaannya.

“Apa sih yang baru saja aku bilang, percaya pada anggota-anggotamu itu tidak ada salahnya, Miyoshi,” celotehnya saat ia sampai di samping Miyoshi, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku dan menjejalkannya pelan-pelan ke depan hidung Miyoshi. Merah merembes cepat, diselip bau tembaga dan sedikit anyir yang kental. “Kau sudah seperti ini, langsung di depan anggotamu sendiri, masih mau keras kepala, eh?”

Seorang gadis salah satu anggota Miyoshi muncul, menyerahkan segelas air mineral sembari berkata bahwa sebaiknya dia pulang dan istirahat. Bahwa segala urusan yang berhubungan dengan divisi acara bisa tetap berjalan lancar asalkan Miyoshi memberi perintah dengan jelas apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan, bahwa memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya bukanlah kesalahan. Setiap anggotanya menyadari hal serupa yang dirasakan Kaminaga, termasuk bagaimana mereka ikut bersalah karena menggunakan kelonggaran yang diberikan Miyoshi secara tidak bijak dan membiarkan sang koordinator kelelahan.

Usul Kaminaga berhasil diterima Miyoshi. Bahkan dalam keadaan hampir kehilangan kesadaran pun, Miyoshi dengan lihai menjelaskan beberapa intruksi kepada anggotanya dan memberikan pesan-pesan yang sekiranya luput selama rapat khusus berlangsung.

“Aku antar pulang—tidak, nanti tinggal kembali ke sini dan aku mengurus beberapa hal di divisiku sendiri.”

“Sapu tanganmu jadi kotor.”

“Memang, jadi nanti kaucuci,”

Bola mata Miyoshi berotasi malas.

“Serius, apa sih yang kau pikirkan? H minus tiga, Miyoshi. Rasanya percuma kalau kau malah sakit dan tidak datang di acara yang kau rancang sendiri.”

Celotehan Kaminaga sulit berhenti sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan Miyoshi mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sederet protes.


	5. Chapter 5

**v**

Miyoshi berhenti menghitung tanggal pada kalendernya tepat saat ini, hari yang dinanti-nanti, dan berusaha untuk tidak merasa gugup ketika segala konsep, rancangan, _rundown_ , dan _shift_ yang dua bulan terakhir ini menghabiskan lembaran catatan kecilnya. Waktu pagi sekali sebelum _open gate_ , ia sudah disibukkan dengan bersama divisi logistik untuk mengecek peralatan bermusik dan _sound system_ untuk pertunjukan _band_. Berlanjut dengan bagian dekorasi, apakah ada masalah dengan lampion-lampion yang dipasang di aula besar dan untungnya jauh dari kecatatan. Kemudian berpindah dengan manajer-manajer _guest star_ yang akan hadir untuk malam puncak, tidak lupa memberi perintah pada para anggotanya, dan Miyoshi sibuk berlalu-lalang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah.

Bermula pagi saat _open gate_ dimulai dan hari menjelang malam, keadaan baik-baik saja. Sempat terjadi _miss communication_ di beberapa tempat, tetapi selebihnya teratasi dengan baik.

“Miyoshi!”

 _Cheese_ , teriak Kaminaga. Tepat setelah tombol _shutter_ ditekan dan berhasil menangkap potret Miyoshi ketika menoleh. Suaranya menggelegar mengalahkan kebisingan musik _rock_ yang bergema, menyatu dengan sorak-sorai dan teriakan pengunjung. Saat itu, mereka mendapat _shift_ di waktu yang sama. Kaminaga diminta berjaga di tengah ramainya pengunjung, menyamar sebagai salah satunya dan mendokumentasikan pada setiap sekon yang berjalan. Keramaian semakin menggila, _lighstick_ - _lightstick_ yang menyala bagai titik-titik bintang, kumpulan orang yang saling merangkul satu sama lain sembari mengikuti lirik lagu yang dilantunkan.

 _Spring snow fragment_ , lagi-lagi teriakan Kaminaga. “Tapi ini kan musim panas,” katanya geli, bukan mengeluh. “Empat dari lima bintang sih, aku suka lagunya. Seleramu tidak buruk juga ya, Miyoshi.”

Tendangan kecil di lekukan kakinya, Miyoshi berseru cukup keras. “Rekomendasi salah satu anggotaku.”

“ _Whoa_.”

“Itu saja?”

“Apanya?”

“Reaksimu mengacaukan segalanya,” Miyoshi berjengit sejenak, ledakan penonton semakin keras dan Kaminaga sengaja melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling bahu pemuda itu lalu menariknya lebih dekat. Tali kamera sengaja disampirkan di bahu yang bebas, yang tidak sedang merangkul Miyoshi.

“Miyoshi,” seru Kaminaga, nyaris berupa jeritan. “Jujur saja, aku senang kau ikut kepanitiaan ini.”

Cibiran pelan. “Berhenti bersikap sentimental seperti itu.”

“Yaaaah, habisnya ini tahun yang menyenangkan, bukan?” Cengir khas Kaminaga muncul. “Kau tahu apa yang paling ingin aku lakukan sekarang?” Ada kerlip misterius sekaligus antusias yang terselip dalam binary matanya.

“Apa,”

Kekeh samar, yang sesaat setelahnya Kaminaga mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat, kemudian meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat sudut mata kanan Miyoshi. Meninggalkan garis senyum tipis yang bisa Miyoshi rasakan setelahnya ketika Kaminaga kembali menarik diri.

“Begitulah Miyoshi!”

* * *

 

“Dasar cabul.”

“Bukan itu maksudku, astagaaa,”

“Tidak tahu tempat, memalukan.”

“ _Duh_.”

“Geser lagi pintunya, bodoh. Ini ruangan panitia, jangan sampai pengunjung lihat.”

Pintu digesernya hati-hati sampai menutup, lantai tiga kelas ujung adalah tempat di mana para panitia menyimpan tas dan barang-barang. Kaminaga mengeluh dalam hati, tidak menduga efek kelakukan di antara penonton tadi ternyata membuat Miyoshi marah.

Yah, tidak benar-benar marah juga, sih. Tapi mengatainya _cabul_ rasanya menyakitkan juga.

“Miyoshi, yang tadi itu …”

“Tidak mau dengar.”

“Itu tidak—maksudku, itu perasaanku!”

“Kau seperti gadis kasmaran saja.”

“Argh!” Kaminaga menepuk kening. “Harusnya aku tahu romantic bukan kata yang tepat.”

“Ew.”

“Ya, Tuhan, aku benar-benar tersinggung sekarang,”

“Aku tidak peduli,”

“Miyo—”

Ucapan Kaminaga tidak tuntas. Manakala ketika jendela-jendela kelas memantulkan cahaya kembang api yang dilontarkan ke atas cakrawala yang tak terbatas, melawan malam dan berusaha mengenai kerlip bintang yang jauh. Mereka berdua beringsut lebih dekat menuju jendela, membuka kaca selebar mungkin, dan membiarkan bagaimana gemuruh yang ditimbulkan terdengar berulang kali, lagi dan lagi. Oranye, merah, hijau, kemudian oranye lagi sebelum percik apinya lenyap dan digantikan dengan bunga api yang lain.

“Acaranya sukses,” bisik Kaminaga parau. “Tidak ingin memberi hadiah padaku?”

Miyoshi mendengus. “Untuk apa?”

“Karena kau menjadi koordinator yang hebat?”

“Konyol.”

“Alah, padahal kau juga menikmatinya.”

“Kaminaga,”

“Apa,”

Kaminaga menoleh, namun sebelum ia bertanya lebih jauh atau sebelum sadar pada hitungan ke berapa kembang api lagi-lagi dilontarkan, Miyoshi menarik kerah bajunya, berjinjit, lalu membalas kecupannya tadi dengan satu kecupan yang sama di pipi kanan.


End file.
